Just Speaking
by GreenQuill
Summary: Finally some alone time with him? What was she to say? Some choices need to be made to stop the endless heartbreak. NaruSaku.
1. A Start

It's been so long. But this is going to be a chapter story, with cough advanced rated cough scenes later on.

They're the best kind bebes!

--

"Aww! But WHY Sakura-chan?!"

The nasally voice given by the perturbed blond teenager resounded throughout the closely clustered trees bunched behind his back. The teasing girl swayed her hips with a sly smirk upon her face, obviously his tormenter, shaking her blush-color hair in playfulness. She was skipping backward, shoes scuffing the loose soil occasionally broken by a treacherous tree root, but she avoided them all with light grace.

Weaving in and out of the small obstacles such as stones and the like, she teased,

"Because I got them Naruto! I can do what I want with these coupons as I wish!"

She stuck out her artful pink tongue in temptation, shining wet in the full sun. Her eyes had crinkled with her smile, enjoying her moment, while she dangled her prize in the air, flashing the brightly stamped paper in the summer day. She made the cardstock dance in the space between them, teasing his pleading face.

He pouted his lip, and puffed his cheeks, perturbed at her taunt. One hand jammed into his odd orange pants, he gave her an agitated stance, and eyes squinted shut.

"But you KNOW I love ramen, Sakura! No one loves ramen as much as I do, so the tickets would be useless to you, you know? So why not let me use them? Or at least just one-"

Her eyes opened in mock realization, as she pulled the paper close to her open features. She smiled slightly; pretending not to have listened to her companion. She put one slim finger to her pursed lips, as if contemplating.

"Now you're right, Naruto! There are two! I bet I could bring a date-"

Naruto turned around swiftly, eyes widened in shock and happiness. A date? Was Sakura-chan suggesting a date with him?!

He could feel the air around him grow warmer as his cheeks flushed in bliss. He imagined dreamily: Me and Sakura-chan, together! He felt like floating…But he was soon deflated as he heard her prattle further.

"Now I wonder…Oh, I bet Lee would! Or maybe Neji? He sure is cute. Or Kiba. I really like dogs…"

Naruto felt himself crashing, burning, as he heard his crush talk about other candidates, his poor cerulean eyes welling in grief and the hurt of being shunned. His mouth slacked agape as he watched her move and sway her body as she listed others that might be suitable for her task. She crinkled her nose, loving her moment of the irritation surrounding Naruto.

"B-but, Sakura-CHAN! Why not me?! I'd love to go on a date with you! You know I would!"

She turned to stare at the poor stressed Naruto, smiling with her full glory and blushing lips.

With blinking jade eyes,

"Oh I know that, Naruto! But should I give you a chance?"

She questioned with one very deviously raised rosette eyebrow. It took a pause before it clicked into his brain that this was his moment, but he quickly regained composure, straitening his posture with a set and determined look etched into his face.

"You would never regret it, Sakura-chan! I know you wouldn't!"

His big toothy grin stretched across his mouth in all its signature glory, his hands on his hips as his eyes crinkled into slits in a knowing posture. She in turn stood straighter, teasing looks quickly dissipating. She cocked her head to the side, wondering her response. Eh, it's just a date right. She just needed to act clam, no need to make the night potentially awkward. And, isn't this what she had kind of hoped right? Maybe, just a little…

"Alright! Meet me at Ichiraku at seven."

She said with an accepting smile and half lidded eyes of encouragement. One bright blue eye snapped open, the shock apparent on all his features as his wrinkle-inducing smile faded into a wondering oval shape. His cheeks tinged pink, and he brought one calloused finger to scratch his cheek in nervousness.

"Really Sakura-chan?"

He questioned, speculating either a prank or a dream. She smirked and blinked faithfully.

"Really really Naruto."

She laid one precious coupon on the ground, taking the other to her breast to clutch it before spinning on her heel to walk away. Her pale pink skirt billowed lightly behind her as she stepped through the grassy field, one pale hand fluttering like a small white dove in between the upshoots of golden grass, feeling each stalk with tender care.

He watched her go, eagerness growing within his belly like a comforting friend.

Finally.

He sighed.

He strode over to the cardstock laid so gently on the earth and took it to its home within his warm pocket. He patted the hold with a loving brush of his thick fingers, his cheeks slightly blushing in excitement.

Naruto then made his own way across the field, imagining a perfect date with the great Sakura-chan.

--

Kisses-

Greenquill


	2. Sai's Pause

Ah ha! So soon! Mostly I just want to disperse this one part from my head.

Though I haven't done it yet. --

--

This was stupid. So stupid! Why was she so worked up?!

She fidgeted again with her red skirt and matching tank, seeming to hug tighter than usual to her countenance. It's not like she had many items of dress clothes to choose from, but this was just a casual evening, right?

Right?

She decided she didn't care, leaving the cloth alone before slipping on black sandals and heading out the door to the dimming street. Her blushing locks were left to their own, swinging freely and brushing her cheeks like thin whispers as she stepped on. Her presence was silent as the graves she passed, scuffing shoes making noise no louder than the ability to hear a pin drop. The only sound heard was her deep sighs, frustrating with her own decision. She had actually told him to come, when she knew it was going to be a disaster.

Something had to go wrong, something would.

Not necessarily would it be Narutos fault, even indirectly related to his doing, but, gazing onward to the bench, that bench, she knew nothing ever really stayed good for long.

She was doomed a lonely life which caused her to pale even whiter than she was as she imagined her old wrinkled face surrounded by twenty-three mewling felines, bustling about a wretched kitchen in a sagging dress, wrinkled skin flapping about her brittle bones, to find her bifocals to feed the ungrateful beasts.

Was she doomed a lonely spinster?

Her mouth withered to a frown as her ugly imagination took hold of her sanity, leaving her brain no room to notice the gliding figure alongside her.

"My, Sakura-chan! You look uglier than usual! Your face is twisted in an odd kind of shape."

She jerked to the monotone comments, and scowled before swinging a dangerous fist into the direction of the insulter. Sais haunting smirk followed his dodging body as he swung from Sakura only to move to her other side. He stared at her flushed face showing no wariness as he asked her blunt questions, ongoing and knowing no bounds,

"Why is your face like that Sakura-chan? Disgusted about your date with Naruto? I would be, with Narutos penis so tin-"

She shut her eyes in anger as she flung a fierce palm over Sais open mouth, holding it firm. She darted her eyes to Sais coal irises, speaking low in piercing resentment,

"This has nothing to do with you, you shit. Shut up."

She was not in mood to be screwed with, because, though she couldn't understand why, her stomach was squeezing in nervousness.

Nervous Sakura equals do NOT feed the animals.

His face still played no emotion but hers held enough passion for both of them as she lowered her hand.

With her voice sharp, "And how in the hell do you know about this? Did you spy again?"

His pale skin showed no flush as he answered plainly,

"Your time with Naruto is very interesting to observe."

Her rosette strands swirled around her glowing cheeks as her narrowed mint eyes faced Sai with the power of a dagger. Her fists clenched in preparation to swing madly, but realizing there was no use to get worked up over Sais idiocy, she moved more briskly than before. She glanced over her shoulder, not really seeing Sai, but more in the direction of the road leading out of the village, her heart compressing hard against her tight chest. She shook her head, not paying any heed to abandoning her newly realized team mate as she moved on with quicker speed.

Sakura was grateful to be apart from that emotion slack face.

She tilted the tip of her nose to the awaiting stature of the establishments around her.

She leapt to the top corner of the nearest building, clenching her well worked muscles as she sprinted to the little shop, her hesitance still swimming through her blood.

--

Kisses--

GreenQuill


	3. A Date

Super long. Ah, I still haven't written the part I want!

But you got to take it all in steps, chickies. Thats the only way to keep me sane.

--

She wasn't surprised, not evenly mildly blinded by his actions.

But she was disappointed. The corners of her mouth downturned as she glided her glance up and down the stone road, searching for that shining blonde mane and goofy grin.

No one in sight.

He was late.

Naruto was actually quite late.

She pushed out her hot breath between moist lips before shutting her eyelids and leaning aside the sturdy oak beam of the quaint ramen shop. Narutos favorite restaurant.

How dumb of her.

To actually come on time when she knew he would be lagging behind.

She opened her eyes to stare languidly at the golden dusk sun, welling with water as the golden rays pierced her vision.

But she thought since his panting after her all these years maybe he would wise up to his one chance.

Her mouth pursed.

Maybe she would leave, just walk off if he wasn't there.

Did he ever think of that?

She glowered at the looming clouds scattering across the tops of buildings, chasing shadows along her pink cheeks.

But she wasn't that spiteful. He had to know that to be this behind.

Sighing out her anger, she turned to push aside the bleached linen curtains blocking the scents of the clustered shop that enveloped her as she pulled herself to a wooden stool. The scent of flavored broth and salty noodles strung throughout her nose, but it made her stomach feel tighter than it already was, so she decided not to order yet.

"Ah! Hello there. Order anything miss?" she heard an elder voice ask.

She jerked her eyes to the wafting steam rolling over the ledge counter, seeing the Ichiraku owner smile back with his rheumy eyes, awaiting her answer patiently with a poised cooking utensil. She mustered her smile from the depths of her lips to grace his question as she sat quietly along the seat, leaning on her arms as she spoke in an uncertain voice.

"Well, no, not yet. I'm kind of waiting for someone I guess…" She trailed off as her smile softened.

He nodded but smiled wider than before,

"Well now! Isn't that a pleasant thing to hear for these old years? It's about time you young ones start enjoying your youth."

She flushed slightly as she played out a nervous bark trying to disguise itself as a laugh, her fingers clenching her arm.

You can't enjoy a shinobis kind of youth.

You just roll with the punches and take the good times as they come. She learned that long ago.

"Well, if he would get here maybe…"

She went on but was soon shocked to hear the old man say,

"Oh now! Is it that Naruto? Good kid."

Her mouth clenched shut as she watched him turn back to the sizzling animal flesh meandering in its signature juices, flooding the shop with its tangy scent. She felt her throat swallow hard and her cheeks burn hotter than the oven behind the counter.

How many people could guess? She thought back to Sai and his comments, and began to doubt her purpose there, feeling stupidly out of place. He was late, what could he be doing? Was that a reason to stay here?

Ugh, I'm disgusted with myself.

She buried her shamed face into her folded arms, splaying her rosy locks across her ivory skin, clashing with her blushing shoulders.

Did he really want to come?

The crackle of the food felt hollow in her ears, but it blocked her sharp hearing; she didn't notice the swipe of the curtain or the clopping of heavy sandals on the wooden planks of the floor. A looming shadow cast across her doubled back but she hardly noticed even as a weighty hand lay on her shoulder. The heat caused her to twist her body to face the figure behind her, wiping her hand across her cheeks to try and dismiss the flush. Her mouth performed a small oval as fragrant stems were thrust into her face with nervous vigor. A few dainty white petals dispatched from their yellow hold and danced to the planked floor as they were offered to her from a large tan hand with neatly cut fingernails.

Daisies.

They were daisies.

Her eyes darted from the outthrust flowers to his huffing face, breathing in and out deeply, and large drops of sweat trailing along his crimson cheeks. His unzipped jacket with cinched sleeves, showing his tan muscled limbs splay full in the artificial light, swayed as Naruto laughed weakly as he caught his breath, straightening his stance.

"I had to go across the old training grounds. I wanted to make sure I got the right ones."

He explained as he held them closer to her, presenting them gingerly as she looked on them with softened eyes.

Flowers?

She was always the one to offer that simple gift of flowers, always on the other end of that spectrum. When had she ever been given even a single flower? It was kind of odd though, to be given something, even so effortless as it was. But he made it not so easy, as the proof was his countenance now. She almost forgave his tardiness.

Almost.

"You baka! You're late!"

She exclaimed as she slammed her balled fist into his thick skull while simultaneously taking the flowers from his out held palm. She withheld some of her frustration because of his gift, but only a little. He whimpered as he rubbed his bruised temple and pressed his lips together as he looked at her through squinted eyes.

"Sakura-chan…"

But he stopped as he looked up to her.

Her eyes were softened; gazing tenderly at the bouquet, as she gently stroked one bright white petal with her thumb. A slight smile played upon her pink lips and she pulled the delicate bunch to her slight nose to inhale the sweet scent. He watched her, his own eyes becoming moist along with his own grin spreading outward, feeling his heart speed as he thought of the joy he had given her, the way her hands held them so delicately.

How lucky those daisies were.

"What are you staring at Naruto? Don't you want to eat?"

She looked at him with a mixed look of eagerness and teasing, holding the flowers close to her face to brush her cheek like a loving caress before laying them down next to her on the counter. She turned around the face the kitchen and gestured to the seat beside her. He quickly shot up and took the chair, throwing out one huge toothy grin as he shouted,

"One miso soup please!"

Sakura looked at him with a smile before laughing at his exuberance and replying,

"Same for me sir!"

The cook turned around with a nod and a smile, before turning back, setting to work on their evening meal. Naruto kept smiling as he leaned foreword on his arms, thinking about how great this was.

A date with Sakura!

He never thought this would happen, she was sitting right there, close enough to touch. And with that passing thought, he turned his gaze to his companion, leaning foreword with her hands between her knees, staring ahead to the back of the restaurant. Her blushing hair was flowing along her face, softer than the petals that drifted onto the table ,and her damp lips were pursed slightly as her jade jeweled eyes glowed in the swimming fluorescent light.

He realized she wasn't gorgeous, as least not the kind of beautiful most other people thought women were supposed to be.

She was a unique brand of china doll, with a wide forehead and enchanting arms like sleek stems of beauty.

His eyes grazed up her shapely legs, poised perfectly on the peg of her stool, and traveled along to her chest, the small bloom of her breasts causing his eyes to pause. She had her arms pushing her chest upward to surface along her tank, making his gaze fixated to that spot.

What was he doing?

He still felt the sting, and that was only from being late! Imagine if she caught him?

His face fell, actually plummeted to the floor with unimaginable pain, sweating like when he trained hard on a sweltering summer day, but his stare was still engrossed to her chest. He finally shook himself free when she turned to him with a quiet smile,

"So did you really go all that way for these?"

She gestured back with a slight tilt of her head to the laying bouquet, already wilting in the steaming air. He forgot for a moment he had gone that far to get the daisies, but he had remembered overhearing one day that Sakura-chan loved daisies. He went out on a limb and went for it, hoping for the best. And the way she had placed one slim fingered hand to hold one of the fading blooms so tenderly, he knew he did right.

He laughed modestly, placing a hand behind his head in nervousness towards her,

"Anything for Sakura-chan!"

A shy smile stretched along his mouth, his eyes a striking cerulean in the dim overhead light, his face a slight pink as he stared at her fixated gaze.

Sakura found her mouth twitching, hand muscles clenching in readiness to lift up and stretch out to him. That shy smile sent her body into a tizzy, her heart flying, cheeks burning. It made her happy to have him smile like that to her.

But why now?

Why was it now the time, out of the other dozens of times he gave her that soft grin, that now it made her skin scorch to touch him?

Despite her wonderings, she was still surging forward, slow like the ticking of the clock, counting up to a moment.

Maybe this moment?

He still sat facing her, but his smile had faded into a wondering expression, watching her lithe body move to him. His gaze tunnel-visioned to only her face, the light fading.

"Sa-Sakura-ch-"

"Two miso orders ready!"

They both jerked toward the steaming bowls placed in front of their appalled faces, large enough to bathe newborn babies inside its rim.

Sakura looked at hers blankly, as if she had never eaten before, letting the foggy broth rush over her hot cheeks, her contemplating gaze making her eyes like two jade saucers.

What had she almost done? Naruto had looked at her as though she were throttling a kitten. Maybe he didn't like her as much as she thought?

Oh, crap.

I am an idiot.

She didn't even want to look at him, so she didn't; she just stared fixatedly ahead, gnawing on her lips with terrible vigor while her face exploded into color like a firecracker.

But Naruto did look at her, for a little while in fact, but he could tell she didn't want to be talked to. He had enough wisdom to halt his prodding. So to break the ice, and maybe cool his flushing cheeks, he took his bamboo chopsticks, splintering them in two while putting them into position,

"Well time to eat!"

He clicked both utensils together in anticipation before he swung his head with a grin to put Sakura at ease,

"You should eat before it gets cold, Sakura-chan."

She tugged her head to his presence, as if realizing she had ordered food and he had reminded her, but she smiled small enough to make him stop worrying. She picked up her own chopsticks, snapping into a duo, and then dipping it into the liquid meal.

"You're right. Put the coupons to good use."

He tried to nod, but he was too busy shoveling his mouth with the salty stuff, pausing only to breathe.

She shook her head with a grin and ate normally, pulling the noodles from their twined state to her awaiting mouth. Sakura could here him sucking the broth down causing her to know how fully aware that Naruto had not changed in some aspects, and of little awareness to her, she loved that his exuberance had not all dissipated. He matured, very well in fact, but that childlike drive was the essence of Naruto, and she didn't want that to change. She thought of this, causing her to turn to him, but seeing his state only made her laugh out loud, high and full of mirth.

He set his empty bowl away from his chin, greasy broth droplets dangling from his smooth chin, mouth open in puzzlement. A noodle swayed from the corner of his lips as he asked her,

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? What's funny?"

This made her giggle all the more as she turned to reach for a napkin. She turned back to lean foreword and grin to his awaiting confusion, pressing it to his moist lips, causing it to stick. He was too astounded to remove the pressed paper pulp, still feeling the sting of her warm fingers as they brushed his mouth. His azure eyes followed her as she arose from her seat, fishing money from one of her taut short pockets to place on the counter, along with her coupon. While she stepped away he couldn't help but notice the lithe swing of her hips as she surged foreword to the whispering cloth curtain. Sakura swung around to his wide stare only to tauntingly ask,

"Well, aren't you done? Do you want to come?"

Her eyebrows were raised, making her forehead shrink but her eyes glimmered even brighter than before.

Naruto never shot so fast up from a chair and pay so quickly, making his record seven seconds as he chased after the pink-headed medic, the grin never plastered so foolishly hard to his face.

--

Kisses--

GreenQuill


	4. Hokage Cliffside

I think these chapter are just getting longer every time I type them.

Never ending.

But, I have an question to ask of you...

I drew a series of comics and drawings on my deviantart account, and they want me to write a fanfiction about it.

It was about uh,-cough- sleepover -cough-...I know, so stereotypical...TT-TT

But it's a comedy, and I wondering if you guys would like to hear something like that from me?

I guess send a message, and I'm going to leave a link for the devart account on my profile. It will probaly have fanart from this story soon!!

--

Sakura stood silently against the curtain as Naruto exploded from the chair, whipping out his money, slapping it on the table before falling over a few chairs to follow her path. She couldn't help but chuckle when she thought about using that kind of persuasion with him, flaunting her girlish charm so prominently. Her act had actually gotten through his substantial skull.

What a tease she was.

But a hollow in her stomach caught itself within, bringing a sharp pain that traveled along to her heart. How shameful, when she planned to do nothing; leading him on like a floozy. Her forehead pushed down as she deliberated; with Naruto or not?

With…

Naruto clambered to her side as she slid out the curtain into the muggy night air, engulfing like a sticky sauna, and caused the already wilted daisies to droop lower than Sakuras spirits in her cupped palms. This 'date', if it could be called that, was a mild notch up from disastrous. Her mangled feelings, the lack of conversation, her near slip ups. What was she doing, reaching for him anyways? That look of his! Like a haunt…

"Grr!..."

An audible growl trembled from her taut lips, contorted from her plaguing stress, and her jaw set harder than a stone.

"Sakura-chan? Did you say something?"

Not realizing her frustration had been audible, she wiped her face clean of emotion, wishing to forget this had ever happened. She whipped her head around to Naruto trotting alongside with balled fists jammed into his sagging pants pockets, a strange thinking look etched into his features.

He wasn't actually as dumb as Sakura thought he was. Why, yeah, he had childish thoughts towards adult situations and a foolish determination that even an idiot would deny, but , seriously. What teenage boy did not act like less than his age? And using the meager tools he had been thrown in his wretched life, he would say he did pretty damn well for himself; becoming a top shinobi, getting friends who actually cared for his dumbass. Yeah, his real age showed through from time to time, but who was to say he didn't observe what was really bothering Sakura-chan. He watched her so tediously, he knew what actions she would take in difficult situations, what emotions and thoughts pasted on her faint features, what fucking shirt she would wear that day.

He wanted so badly to be at eye levelwith everyone, measure up and rise higher to the top, but he wanted her to notice first.

Because to him, she was the first.

So he could tell with that withering look she was giving him now, and the plaintive glimpses back in the shop, she was rethinking, already redoing what decision she had made in the first place. The first part of the date together with Sakura had been pure shock, Naruto had skated by on pure adrenaline, but now the complicated things were coming up, and he had to show face.

And third Hokage be damned if he didn't live up to his word.

"Narut-"

He cut her off quickly, taking the initiative,

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you like watching stars?"

Caught off guard, Sakuras words fell from their place as she looked at Naruto. His blue eyes had become serious, set, and they watched Sakura with expectance, almost daring her to reply no.

"I do."

And instead of a toothy grin, a smirk graced his lips, twitching in the corners like a dance. He shrugged his shoulders in a classic Shikamaru move and rolled his head to gesture to her,

"Well, I guess I have no other choice than to take you…"

"Take me where?" she picked up, pulling on his offer like an eager child.

"Oh, no where you haven't been before, I think."

He replied rolling his gaze to her figure, crossed arms with wilting flowers hanging down like a sad sweeping song . He jerked his direction to the north, grinning. "Up there."

Her eyes narrowed, speculating his game.

"Up where?"

He withdrew one of his contained hands, and snatched her wrist, Sakura letting out a "Hey!-" but he pulled her along further up the road, elusive from the flickering street lights. She stomped after him in a jog, shaking the bouquet loose from her hold, making her whip her head around and cry out,

"No!",

but Naruto kept dodging street corners and whipping down dark alleys. Sakuras brow furrowed down in frustration, watching the daisies blow down the way from her reach, her eyes saddening as the petals flew like lonely fireflies in the golden street light. She noticed now they were on an incline, and she had no idea why she was playing along with his game. Where and why was he dragging her? Her cheeks puffed out in anger as she yelled,

"Naruto! What are we doing?! A-"

Naruto had snatched her waist and crossed both his arms firmly around her belly, holding her very close, locking his chin over her rosette mane. He jumped upward with an undeniable ninja speed, exchanging his stance between each boulder with a grace that she did not know any man had. She felt the indisputable heat from his chest crawl along her sensitive back, only two layers of cloth separating their bare skin, she noticed. She became shocked with herself when that image came to mind, her body flaring in defense. She stiffened, but they had already arrived and Naruto let her go gently, her thick sandals pausing against the red-tinged boulders.

He backed quickly off, only relieved he had got her here before she could refuse, but apprehensive of her clenched fists. Her face was contorted in anger, her mouth twisted in anticipation of a sharp rebuttal, and he grinned to maybe make the pain less devastating, he didn't know. But he couldn't help but flinch when she raised her compressed hand upward. His eyes squinted, waiting for that stinging blow while thinking,

'At least she touches me, no matter how painful. And at least she's here, with me.'

But his eye popped open when several seconds had gone by without a lashing, directing his surprise to her poised figure. The fist that had been raised had descended to her hip, jutted out in an irritated attitude, while her eyes were narrowed into thin slits.

"You…"

He startled back, her voice seething. This would be a worse than anything else she might have done before.

What.

A dumbass.

"You made me drop my flowers. I wanted to keep those.", she said in a bittersweet tone, the anger no longer clutching to her breath.

His eyes grew wide before grinning,

"I promise to get you more! And even better ones!"

She shook her head, eyes and body quiet, terribly calm from her aura before,

"Who said those weren't the best?"

His own brow sloped in perplexity, caught off guard by her statement, and he knew at that moment there was always something to learn about Sakura-chan, no matter how much it didn't make sense.

"But wha-"

"Will you please come sit with me?"

Her eyes were damp, a small smile graced the lit half of her face, but the other was steeped in shadow. He had no idea what she had implied, a woman's antics were confusing. Elusive as a shadow.

But he nodded and smiled just as small when she turned to the ledge to look out over their village. The Hokage cliffside jutted precariously over the town, almost like a protective arm, and it made the perfect place to be alone in peace.

Naruto hoped to god she enjoyed herself tonight.

After a few moments observing the stretching landscape, she trotted down to the edge, sitting carefully to dangle her smooth legs over the side, humming quietly to herself. It echoed eerily across the steep stone walls, but she hardly seemed to care. Naruto made his own way to her side, standing alongside her straightened back to gaze at the stars.

He wasn't particularly romantic, he didn't know how to sweep a girl off her feet. He was so downright mannish when it came to a woman's taste, so that made Sakura wonder why he had taken her here. It was obviously the point you take your date if you're hoping to get laid.

She looked up to his solemn face, so still like the evening air, that she even wondered if he ever thought that way. Ha, what was she thinking! Of course, he was a teenage guy, he HAD to have a sex drive. She was twisting things because of the mood…

Why did she even think about Narutos sex drive anyway?

Her stomach pitched. She was glad he couldn't see her thoughts.

He thunked down next to her still looking to the stars, leaning on both his hands, legs out over the precipitous edge. He was so quiet, she could barely believe it, but she could barely stand it. She wanted, had to say something.

"When we were kids, on all those missions we took, I think my favorite part was the nighttime. I remember you guys would fall asleep, but I would stay up and look at the stars. I was always so jealous of them, the stars. They got to watch all of us, know everything, when we knew so little about them."

She looked at him but he was still gazing upward, making her feel awkward, like she had said something very stupid, but she still went on.

"Ha! Those were probably the most gut-tearing moments of my life up until then, but they are my most treasured and favorite. Being with all of you, I never felt happier…"

She had skirtailed the S-word, not wanting to dredge up heart broken memories. She sighed contently though, and smiled, because she knew those had been the best times of her life, and not just because of Sasuke. But because they had been a team, working like a well-chimed clock, being a part of a whole. That's what meant the most to her. Her eyes took on a dreaming quality, glazed and fuzzy, her heart swelling with the past she cherished so well.

But she felt something else, coming from Naruto, like a heavy curtain draping on her chest. She turned her head to see him staring at her with an expression of such sadness, it brought pinpricks to her eyes, and her heart felt as if filled with lead. What was wrong, had she brought up such a bad time for him? She felt guilt pierce every bone along her spine, paralyzing her nerves.

'Naruto- '

He quickly turned back to the sky and laughed like a sick dog,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think I ever trained so hard in my life, just to kick Sasukes ass. Just to prove I could surpass that teme."

His smile trembled, and she knew he was thinking about him. About how he still hadn't shown up, how he still hadn't come home, how he tried to kill him more than couple of times.

His best friend.

And Naruto was thinking of Sasuke, his brother, his friend, his teammate, but not in the way she thought. His pain was from the thought that Sasuke still had her heart, that she didn't have enough room for him, her other teammate. Like he was an extra, unwanted piece of furniture in the room of Sakuras love. Sasuke had encompassed so much during her life that Naruto wasn't desired, and that broke his mood into a million little pieces, so small, like specks of glitter, not even big enough to put back together. He had thought since she wanted to be with him tonight, that maybe her heart had cracked enough space for his care, his devotion.

But seeing the look on Sakuras face now, that peace, that fondness, that maybe she didn't need him after all.

"Would you rather have Sasuke in my place?"

Naruto was surprised his voice was so steady, it was no reflection of what was his inside emotion. Sakuras head whipped around to face him, eyes as wide as the moon above them. Her look sent him reeling, he felt so empty. He knew he had realized this so long ago, but he thought now…

He was an idiot.

And he never imagined it would ever sting this badly, pain him so dreadfully that his fingertips ached.

He curled his fingers as her stare became so fixated to him he had to tilt his head to look overhead. Her eyes watched him skim over the horizon, his eyes like lonely seas with his turmoil of emotion.

Sakura trembled, realizing his hurt, but also her anger. Her rage arose from her belly like a living creature, knowing her body was no boundary for this kind of fury. She was so infuriated, so god damn pissed he had even…

"Is that what you think?!" she flared.

Her yell caught his attention, thinking that only silence would permeate the rest of the evening, this shocked him enough to turn, swinging back to face her flame head on.

"Why would you think that?!"

Her eyes had squeezed shut momentarily to hold back her fervent emotions, but she couldn't handle them.

"I could never answer that! I would never want Sasuke to think that, and I don't want you to even contemplate something like that!"

But she couldn't help her heart. At first, when Sasuke had first left, she wanted Naruto in his place. She had wanted it so bad, and she knew her betrayal, which made her hot tears uncontrollable and streaming. She wanted Naruto to know that, wanted him to understand so desperately, that she didn't want it now.

Not ever.

"I love you both! I love you both so much it aches in places I didn't know you could love from! I love you and it pains me to see your eyes become so cloudy when you look out to the horizon, thinking of him. I love him enough that if Hokage-sama said he went to the moon, I'd spend the rest of my life standing on the highest mountain to see if I could reach him. You two were always the most important people to me, you helped me stop from feeling so useless. You both helped me grow up, and you can't replace a love like that. Don't ever think I could make a choice like that, Naruto!"

She stood up, pushing a slim finger into his face, wet tears flowing down her chin, anger and hurt irradiating from her bones.

"Don't you ever think I'd replace you! Ever."

She was shaking harder than he thought a human could, so out of control he thought she would damage herself. Sakura pulled her finger down to clench into a fist by her side. Her head hung down low so he couldn't see her expression, but he felt her acid tears slap onto his exposed neck, tremble down his throat, scorching the skin with her suffering.

What had he done? He had hurt her so badly. Goddamn, what a selfish question! She had looked like a broken thing, watching him with those pastel green eyes swimming with grief. Like a child, he had acted, when he was trying to prove to the world that he was grown. And much less, to the girl he cared about most in his whole entire life. He couldn't be silent, but what if he hurt her more?

"Sa-Sakura-chan-"

But before he could complete her name, she seized him about the neck, almost bowling him over, hanging like a loose ornament. He choked but she didn't loosen her grip, holding him tighter if that were possible, mashing her lips against his collarbone. Her blushing strands of hair twirled under his chin and along his neck, sending pleasing sensations throughout his body, making him quiver. One of her hands had traveled to his broad shoulder, gripping with determination, while the other had wound around the back of his neck to twine through his golden mane. He had no idea what to do with his arms, his hands, his fingers.

He knew what he _wanted_ to do with his hands, his fingers, but he hardly thought he should, it was not that kind of moment.

And that the fact she was still dripping warm tears onto his skin told him the only thing to do was to hold her. Naruto slid his arms around the well-trained muscles of her back, but he couldn't help but become shocked to feel the thin bones underneath. He held her tighter, feeling the need to protect her, this little porcelain blossom, though he knew full well that she could kick _his_ ass any day.

He pulled her closer to his side, away from the dangerous edge of the cliff, forgotten in their heated moment. She didn't sob, she wasn't crying, but he could feel her sadness sinking into his skin like a fierce drug, coursing into his veins and making him slurry. Her hot breath panted along the exposed flesh of his chest, sending signals to regions he knew he should quell immediately, but she was so close that he knew it wouldn't last for long.

He couldn't put that on her, making her feel so awkward. He had done enough.

"Naruto…" He started, thinking she wanted to be silent, but he replied.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" She tilted her head until her ear was faced to his heart, loud and thumping. He hoped she wouldn't notice how fast it was racing.

"You're hot…"

He spluttered.

Was now the time for things like that?

"Uh, well, t-thanks Sa-Sakura-chan. I think y-you'r-"

She let out her breath in a hot puff, which blew into Narutos neck, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

"Not like that, dummy. I meant your temperature is real high. You're burning."

He sighed, but then chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's because you're so close Sakura-chan." He smiled, a grin like he was telling a deep secret though Sakura couldn't see.

"And you're kind of hard to resist."

She then sighed, sounding like she wanted to lift a weighty secret of her own,speaking in such a quiet tone he had to lean closer to her mouth to hear what she was telling him.

"Naruto, please don't ever make me choose. Between you two. Please."

She pleaded, pressing her face deeper into his shirt, the cotton tickling her nose with its clean scent, but also the milky trace of his skin underneath invaded her sense. Her pain entered his heart, causing even his own breath to sting, knowing he would never hurt her like this intentionally, never.

Even if she ended choosing Sasuke over everything.

He would always look after her.

"Sakura-chan, I would never ma-" But Sakura cut him off with a puzzling statement,

"I haven't made my choice yet. I want to discover it on my own."

He closed his mouth, but held her more tightly than before, so close he almost positive she would yell to stop crushing her lungs.

But he couldn't help it.

Sakura-chan thought him a candidate for her love.

So she had room after all.

--

Kisses--

GreenQuill


End file.
